The Broken Child
by AsylumWritings
Summary: Valeria is a feral mutant. Although she's got it under control most of the time, sometimes it comes out. And now someone has found out just what she can do. When you've been treated badly all your life because of what you can do, it's all too easy to fall in with the wrong crowd. Rated M for Sex Scenes, Abuse and Torture.
1. Broken

**Broken**

"Val, wake up! You're having a nightmare!"

As I returned to the land of awakening, I could feel a hand on my face, and another on my shoulder, shaking me. I slowly opened my eyes, finding Kitty Pryde looking down on me.

"Wha? Where?" I was not quite conscious yet, so I couldn't get a full sentence out.

"You had one of your nightmares again. Fell right off the bed, claws out and everything."

I sat up suddenly, nearly head-butting her. "Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "Nope. I managed to calm you down before you attacked me."

I felt a few tears begin to roll down my cheeks. "I'm so sorry."

"Nah, don't be. If I was really concerned, you know I'd ask for a room change."

I hugged my knees. "Thanks Sorella. What time is it?"

"6am."

I sighed. "Alright, I'm gonna go for a run."

She nodded, getting back into her bed and waving me away.

I stood at the front door of the school, placing my headphones on my head. I turned the music right up, selecting my metal running list. Then I checked my laces and took off.

Jogging has always helped me keep what the professor called my "feral mind" under control. When I get angry, nervous, afraid or stressed, it takes over. It's strange, what happens. I only know what others have told me, because I'm basically gone. I blackout, and wake up later, in strange places. From what others have told me, I become covered in fire, a fire that seems to come from hell itself. I'm faster, smarter, stronger and more agile. I am generally all those things, but apparently when I lose control all those levels become almost supernaturally high.

As I jogged, I felt my body relax, and my mind began to clear. I ran across the campus to the edge of the forest. It was a beautiful forest, full of lush green trees and lots of places to climb. I love it because it's a place where I can be more of the cat that I am inside.

Even when my feral mind isn't in control, I'm still considered one of the feral mutants. All of my powers, except my healing ability, come from my cat physiology.

My mind clearing allowed me to think about what I knew of my mutation. The professor explained to me that there are types of mutations that follow a genetic line, only appearing every so often. He traced mine back to the earliest known records of mutants. As silly as it sounds, these records came from ancient Egypt and told of a child conceived during a ritual to Bastet and Set. When the child reached puberty, she showed signs of powers that made her catlike.

I found myself in front of the largest tree in the forest, having run without paying attention for a while. I closed my eyes, and let my claws slide out. I felt the feral try and push through, but I forced it back down deep inside me.

With one swift leap, I made it to half up the tree. Closing my eyes, I ran my hand along the bark, letting the sensations of the feel of it cause goosebumps on my arms.

I was about to continue climbing, when I smelled something strange. It was a person, definitely, but not one from the school. A moment after the smell hit my nose, a sound reached my ears. Footsteps were making their way through the forest, getting closer and closer to me.

I bounded up the rest of the tree, hiding inside all the leaves. I waited, knowing it could be a while before whoever it was entered my vision.

After a few minutes, a young man with blonde hair walked into view. Sniffing the air, I could tell he was one of the students. His scent was mixed with the scent of other students that I recognised.

Confident that he was not a threat, I slowly climbed back down the tree. When he spotted me, he jogged over.

"You must be Valerie." He commented, stopping in front of me. "I was told if I went jogging in the forest about now I'd probably find you."

"Apparently I'm very predictable. I guess I'll have to remedy that." I grinned. "Yes, I'm Valerie. Well, Valeria, technically. Most people just call me Val."

"I'm Alex. Alex Summers. I'm Scott's younger brother, and I would prefer it if you would keep being predictable, because then I'll have someone to jog with each morning."

"I guess I'll have to be predictable a while longer then."

He smiled and held out his hand to me. "It's good to meet you."

"I don't want you to be offended, but I don't shake hands. I have enhanced senses, and touching people seems to give me some serious sensory overload. I try to avoid it as much as possible."

He tucked his hand back in his pockets.

"It'll take more than that to offend me. I didn't realise just how badly some mutants have it."

I tilted my head to the side. "It's not too bad. I generally wear gloves so that I can still hold hands with someone or hug a friend. But when I'm running and climbing here in the forest I don't wear them. I like the way the trees feel."

"It is a beautiful forest." He reached out and touched the big tree. "So what do you feel when you touch the trees?"

I placed my hand beside his, taking care not to touch his skin.

"I feel every small bump, every tiny crack. I can feel little bugs moving beneath the bark. It almost feels like the tree is breathing." I pulled my hand away before it could overwhelm me.

"Um… I'll see you later." With that, I sped back to the school. I threw myself into the bathroom I shared with Kitty, collapsing on the floor.

I closed my eyes, desperately trying to get myself under control.

"No…" I whispered, feeling the feral get closer and closer to the surface. I growled, trying to force it back again.

Suddenly, it stopped. I opened my eyes.

I was still on the floor of the bathroom, and, when I checked my watch, I'd only been there for 5 minutes, so I hadn't blacked out.

 _Child, I have placed up a psychic block in your mind. It will only last a few days. I want you to know that you are getting better. It was only because of your nightmare that you lost control today. Ororo will check on you before bed tonight. Please still go to classes today, but take it easy._

I stood up, and grabbed my gloves off the sink, sliding them on as I walked out.

Opening the door, I came face to face with both Kitty and Alex.

"Val, you idiot. Why didn't you come to me when you lost control?" She said, poking me in the chest.

"You know I wouldn't risk anyone's safety."

Alex looked from Kitty, to me and then back.

"I know I'm new and all, but could someone please explain what's going on here? You just took off, with no explanation."

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I'm a feral. There's a part of me that takes control when I'm angry, scared, stressed or nervous. I can't always push it down, and it puts everyone around me in danger. I nearly let it out before. That's why I ran."

He was silent for a moment. "I can see why you didn't explain before you left. I also understand what it's like being out of control. It's definitely easier when you have friends around you."

He shyly took my hand. I flinched and pulled away.


	2. A New Chance

**A New Chance**

I stood at the top of the tree, looking out over the top of the forest. I closed my eyes, just listening to the sound of the breeze and people walking near the forest. The psychic block had stopped working an hour or two previously, and I was trying to keep a level head.

"Excuse me, but I believe you and I have a planned movie night."

Opening my eyes, I found Alex floating in front of me, a large grin on his face.

"I do believe we do. I'll be right down."

He suddenly disappeared, dropping to the ground. I leapt off the tree, landing gracefully in a crouch.

"Did you just…?" He trailed off.

"I'm part cat. How did you expect me to get down?" I turned up and looked at him, giggling when I saw all the leaves stuck in his hair. "Look at yourself. You've turned into a tree. And here I thought you could just absorb energy and do cool stuff with it."

I pulled the leaves out of his hair, being careful not to touch his skin with my bare hand.

"Alright, let's go." As we walked, I grabbed my gloves out of my back pocket and placed them on my hands.

I stood in front of the microwave, tapping my foot impatiently, as I waited for the popcorn to finish.

"Which movie do you want to watch first? Blade or Jaws?" Alex asked, jumping up on the bench beside the microwave.

"Jaws. A classic."

He grinned. "Good choice. I'll put it on. Hurry up with the popcorn."

I shoved him, nearly knocking him off the bench.

"Woah, hey. Careful, hun." He slipped off the bench and ran to the couch.

Finally, the popcorn was done. I poured it into a bowl and leapt over the couch, landing perfectly, without losing any of it.

"Smooth." Alex commented, taking a handful and shoving it in his mouth.

"Thanks."

We settled in to watch the movie. As I ate some popcorn, I realised my gloves were getting quite greasy. I looked down at them for a moment. Then I heard the movie pause.

"Take them off. I'll be careful not to touch you."

I nodded. "Thanks. I really appreciate it."

I took off the gloves, and after a moment I had a great idea. I grabbed another bowl from the kitchen, came back and poured half the popcorn in it.

The movie continued without incident. It was a Friday night, and all the other students had gone off on weekend trips. Alex and I were not allowed out because of our lack of control over our powers. So we had the senior TV room to ourselves.

The next movie was the Terminator, one of Alex's favourites. I'm not a huge fan, but sometimes, for some reason, mindless violence really helps me relax.

I slid down on the couch, finding myself falling asleep.

When I opened my eyes, I was lying with my head on Alex's bare shoulder. I jerked away, shivering slightly.

"Hey, are you okay?"

I nodded, then shook my head, then nodded again. "Oh I don't know."

"What's wrong?" He asked, pausing the movie.

"I… sometimes I just wish I could touch someone. Skin-to-skin. Like a proper high-five, a handshake, a kiss. But every time I've tried, I've lost control and ended up hurting people."

He reached out with one finger. "It helps if you start small."

"I don't know. I'm scared I might hurt you."

We sat on my bed, chatting about how we got to the school. He was the brother of Scott, but had been living with his grandparents for some time, and they were determined that he never see the outside world. So they had locked in an old nuclear bunker. The professor had not been able to find him until he busted out using his powers.

"Are you ready?" He asked, holding out his hand.

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess." I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath, remembering the techniques that Logan had given me for keeping the feral under control.

Once I was completely ready, I opened my eyes and reached out with one finger. I lightly pressed it to his palm, flinching back when I touched his skin. A shiver ran down my spine.

"Try again, Val." He smiled slightly. "I know you can do this."

I nodded, took another deep breath, and reached out. This time, I lightly touched my whole hand to his. My brain went wild. I couldn't think, couldn't see, could barely breathe. I felt the feral welling up inside of me, and I forced it back down. I pulled my hand away, bringing my mind back under control.

"How are you feeling?"

I looked into his eyes and told him the truth. "Terrified."

He lightly touched my face, gently running a finger down my cheek. I closed my eyes, breathing slowly and taking a deep breath again.

There was something about him. No one had ever tried to help me like this before, and it felt strange, but nice. Most of the students at the school kind of avoided me.

"Why are you helping me?" I asked him, my brow furrowed in confusion.

"Because no one helped me, and I know what it's like to be unable to control your powers in the face of the world around you."

I smiled at him, just noticing that his hand was still on my face. After a moment, I found myself leaning forward, growing closer and closer to him, until our lips touched. I felt him wrap his arms around me as I tried to ignore my own mind. I closed my eyes, and let him hold me close.

It only took a moment or two of kissing for me to stop concentrating on keeping myself under control.

I opened my eyes, finding myself in a hospital bed. Scott was seated beside me. I burst into tears.

"How much did I hurt him?" I asked, wrapping my arms around myself.

"Not much. He's going to be just fine. The Professor has a tap on you at all times, so he knew straight away when you were losing control."

Once he made sure I was okay, he left me alone. He said he wanted me to get some rest. But I couldn't rest. I knew that I couldn't face Alex again, after what I'd done, so I ran. I ran to my room, grabbed a small bag of clothes, all the money I had earned helping around the school, and made my way out of the school. It was early morning, the sun just peeking over the horizon. I walked for what felt like hours, until I came to a small motel near a running track. I didn't have enough money to get out of the city, just enough to survive for a week or two.


	3. Alone

**Alone**

I lay on the uncomfortable bed, staring at the ceiling. Rolling over and looking at the clock on the bedside table, which said 2:30am, I realised I wasn't going to get any more sleep. I turned on the TV, hoping to find some sort of music show to watch. After flicking through channels, I managed to find one playing a bunch of awful cookie monster metal. It's not my favourite type of metal, but it would have to do.

I got out of bed and made myself a cup of cocoa. Settling down on a chair, I watched the TV and tried to hold back the tears that were threatening to pour out of my eyes. I felt like a monster, like I wasn't worth anything, even after I'd been here for 3 days so far

After I finally got all the tears out, I finished my cocoa and walked out onto the balcony. I sat there for hours, just thinking about how much hurt I had caused the people around me.

After my parents kicked me out, at 12 years old, I had to learn to steal and manipulate in order to survive on the streets. I lived in the gutter for 5 years before the x-men managed to find me. But in those 5 years, I managed to hurt so many people. I've never been a good person, and I never thought I ever fully could be, but when I was at that school, I felt like I was a better person.

I jogged along the running track, trees passing on either side. I could hear birds flying through the trees, and animals climbing and running. It was a beautiful day, and even though I wasn't in the best mood, the nature around me cheered me up a bit.

I stopped near a small lake, and sat under a tree. I could hear the fish under the water, so I lay down on my front and dipped my hand into the lake. A few fish swum around my fingers, nibbling at my skin and making me giggle.

An unfamiliar smell made me stiffen, and I lifted myself up onto my feet. Although the smell was unfamiliar, there was something familiar about it. I could tell from the smell that it was a person, but not quite a person.

The smell was growing stronger, but I couldn't hear anything. That's when I realised what it was.

"Ferino." I whispered, climbing the nearest tree. A feral, just like me.

"Clever girl." A gruff male voice commented.

I felt a hand on my waist. Spinning around, I shoved the man, sending him falling to the ground. I leapt down, landing quietly at his feet. When he tried to sit up, I pushed him back down with my foot.

"My name is Val. Who are you?" I asked, looking him up and down. He was rugged-looking, with dark hair, dark eyes and a rough beard.

"I'm surprised my brother didn't tell you about me. I'm Victor."

I was silent for a moment. "Your brother?" I sniffed the air, thought for a moment, then realised why he smelt familiar.

"Logan... Logan is your brother?"

He nodded, a small smirk on his face. Whilst I looked down at him in surprise, he took the opportunity, swept my leg off his chest, knocking me to the ground. Then he sat on my waist, holding my arms against the ground above my head.

"How did you find me? Normally only people with a psychic track on me can find out where I am."

"I'm very good at tracking." He grinned, revealing his long canines.

"Could you get off me? This is the sort of position I reserve for special people."

He stood up, taking my gloved hand and helping me up.

"What's with the gloves?"

I sighed, tucking my hands in my pockets.

"Sensory overload?"

I looked up at him curiously. "You get it too?"

He nodded. "It gets easier. I spent years with another feral, learning how to stop it causing me to lose control."

We walked side by side along the track, chatting about being a feral.

"So what happened between you and Logan?" I asked, as we reached the edge of the forest.

"What makes you think something happened between us?"

"The fact that he never mentions you. Surely the only reason a person would never mention his brother is if something so terrible happens he doesn't even want to think about him ever."

He shook his head. "It's not a nice story."

"Most stories aren't."

He took my hand and pressed a kiss to it. "I have to go now. I'm sure I'll see you again soon."

Before I could say anything, he sped off. I watched him go, wondering how one brother could be so restrained, whilst the other could be so free. I'd never seen Logan act as freely as I'd just seen Victor act.

As I sat there, I realised that I would have to make my way on my own again. It was something I never thought I would have to do again.

Once the sun had come up, I changed into my jogging clothes and head out to the running track.


	4. Taken

**I know this chapter and the previous one have been pretty short, but I had no idea how to lengthen them without making them boring.**

* * *

 **Taken**

I could hear rain pattering loudly on the tin roof as I stood in front of the stove, stirring my pasta sauce. I was also watching some awful creature feature. I didn't even know what was going on, but I just needed something to listen to, because I didnt want to have to listen to my thoughts.

I finished up the cooking, and grabbed a crappy chipped bowl from the cupboard. Dinner was boring pasta with a boring tomato sauce, but it was very comforting somehow.

As I sat at the table and ate, I found myself thinking about Victor. There was something about the way he spoke to me. It was like he'd known me for years. Obviously, I'm not an expert on ferals, by any stretch of the imagination. But I remembered reading a study on feral mutants that discussed how some of them live in packs that are formed by instinct.

The rain was just a small shower by the time I was getting ready for bed. I stood under the showerhead, the hot water running down my body, making me feel sleepy. I knew that tomorrow I would just be waiting to see if Victor was around.

I turned the TV to the music channel I'd found that morning, lowered the volume, and tucked myself into bed. After a few moments of lying there and listening to the classic rock that was playing, I found myself staring at the ceiling again. I watched the fan go round and round, trying to bore myself to sleep.

Closing my eyes, I tried to work out where I was going from here. I wanted to get out of the city, but to do that I would need money. In order to get money, I would need a job, which meant keeping myself under control for a few hours each day.

I was woken by the sound of my door being bashed in. Leaping out of bed, I ran to the bathroom, locking the door, and hoping that it would hold for long enough for me to get out the window. I had slid it open, and was about to climb out when I smelt something. It was a familiar mix of primal pheromones and anger.

"No..." I whispered, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks.

As I climbed out, refusing to let myself think about who just barged into my room, I scraped my arm. I was not performing at my best, and I knew it.

Blood began to drip down my arm, but only for a few seconds before the cut healed. I dropped down to the ground and began to run. My heart was racing. My mind quickly grew blank.

Suddenly I was grabbed from behind, and thrown to the ground. I looked up, finding Victor standing above me.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked him.

"Get up." He grabbed my arm and yanked me up off the ground.

I struggled against him, but he dug his claws in, making me yelp in pain. I slid my claws out, and scratched his face. He flinched and loosened his grip just enough for me to pull away.

I ran for it again, my feet thudding into the ground and propelling me forward. It was at times like this that I wished my mutation including shapeshifting into a cat.

Victor was right behind me as we reached the track, his heart thumping just as fast as mine. I tried to push that sound out of my head, but it was too hard. I was losing control, and I knew it would only be a matter of time before the feral got out.

I was so distracted trying to keep my mind under control that I didn't realise I was slowing down. I felt Victor grab me and plunge a needle into my neck.

I collapsed to the ground, the drug making its way through my system almost instantly.

* * *

 **I'm pausing the story to provide a brief warning about the next chapter.**

 **It will involve:**

 **Depiction of Physical Torture** **Mental Abuse via Sleep Deprivation** **Cruelty**

 **If any of these things make you feel uncomfortable, please don't complain.**

 **Love Ash**


	5. Distress

**Distress**

I jerked awake. I was seated on a cold metal chair, my hands and legs secured with handcuffs. My vision was still blurry, but I knew it wouldn't last. I'd been roofied before, but because of my regenerative abilities, it's usually out of my system in a minute or two. Not this stuff though. This drug must have been designed for use on mutants with regenerative abilities.

I blinked a few times, trying to clear my vision. After a minute or two, I could see again, and I realised I was in a small, plain, sterile-looking room.

"Welcome back."

I looked towards the voice, finding Victor sitting by the door.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, calmly. I had an idea of what he wanted, so I needed to keep myself calm and in control.

"I think you already know." He stood up, stretching his hands and letting his claws out.

"You won't get what you want from me."

"We'll have to see about that."

He ripped my shirt off, leaving me in my underwear.

I closed my eyes as he ran his claws down my arm, piercing through my skin. Gritting my teeth, I willed myself not to cry. I would not let him see my feral side. I would not give in to him.

"You know," He began, as he cut into my chest, "It's a lot more fun to torture someone who heals quite quickly. I can hurt you almost indefinitely, and you won't die. I never have to worry about accidentally killing you."

"I'm glad you're enjoying yourself." I replied, quietly.

"Do you honestly think I want to do this? I was enjoying getting to know you. But you are the only out of control feral I've come across in a long time, so this has to be done."

I glared at him, my lip curling in contempt.

"Don't give me that look, honey. You'll thank me for it later." He grabbed my face and pressed his lips to mine. Then he pulled away and punched me in the cheek.

My head whipped to the side, and my mouth filled with blood.

"Doing alright, darling?" He shoved his face right in mine.

Luckily for me, that provided a perfect target. I spat the blood in his face, then headbutted him.

"Bastardo." I snapped, as he fell back.

"There's something about European girls. You're all so feisty." He grinned.

The torture went on for what felt like hours. He cut me, punched me, broke bones and hurt me as much as he could. But I managed to keep my cool. Eventually, he stopped.

"That's enough for today. I'll let you rest."

He walked out of the room, locking the door behind him.

Having to heal so much had seriously tired me out, and I quickly fell asleep. I can't have been asleep for more than a few minutes when there was an awful high-pitched whistle.

I opened my eyes, breathing deeply as the sound echoed through my skull, causing a headache almost instantly.

"What was that for?" I shouted.

There was no reply, and I was alone with my thoughts again. I rested my head on the chair, and closed my eyes. No sooner was I asleep than the whistle began again.

I jerked awake, tears beginning to well up in my eyes. I was so tired, but I had to stay strong. I didn't know why he wanted me to lose control, I just knew it wouldn't be a good thing.

As the whistle blew again, I tried to jerk my hands out of the cuffs, desperate to get away. Unfortunately, all I succeeded in was breaking my left wrist. Tears streamed down my face, and I sat there still, just waiting for it to heal.

"Please," I whispered, as I cried, "I just want to go home."

I'd had a total of about an hour's sleep in two days, and I was feeling awful. I couldn't concentrate on a single thought for more than a few seconds.

Suddenly the door opened, and Victor walked in.

"Give me what I want, and once we're finished, I'll let you go."

"I can't do it. People could be killed."

He rolled his eyes. "Well duh. That's the point."

"But you know what it's like to be out of control. Why would you force this on me?"

"Because you're the only one who can. I can't lose control and black out anymore, and my emotions would get in the way of what has to be done."

I was trying to pay attention, but I was so tired that I just kept getting distracted.

"Are you paying attention, Val?" He grabbed my face and made sure I was looking at him.

"I'm trying." I could feel myself falling asleep again, my eyes closing involuntarily.

His hand connected with my face in a loud, harsh slap.

"Stay awake, darling."

I opened my eyes, trying not to look at him.

"Why do you want this?" I asked, sleepily.

He looked away. "My brother took something from me, and betrayed me. I want him to know what it feels like when someone takes something you love."

"But what does that have to do with me?"

"You're going to do this for me. You're the one who will take the things that he loves."

Tears began to roll down my cheeks again, creating a mess of blood and tears on my face. "You want me to kill someone?"

"Not just someone. I want you to kill the X-Men."

I just looked at him, my eyes growing wide in surprise. Then I shook my head.

"I won't give in to you."

"Oh, you will. I'm willing to wait. But you will one day."

I closed my eyes, hoping that he would leave. Instead, he punched me in the jaw again.

I spat the blood out on the floor, and glared at him, ignoring the dizziness that just washed over me.

"You're a lot stronger than I was lead to believe."

"I'm sorry to disappoint you."

He reached out and gently took hold of my necklace.

"Where did you get this?" He asked. "It's beautiful. The ankh, or the breath of life, as it means in English."

"None of your business." I snapped. "Let go of my necklace."

"It must be special to you." He yanked it off my neck, breaking the clasp.

I gasped, glaring at him again. "Please don't touch it like that."

"You mean, like this?" With one swift motion, he snapped the pendant in half.

"No!" I cried.

That was it. The last straw. I closed my eyes and let the feral explode out of me. Something was different this time. Maybe it was the huge level of anger in my body, or the stress, but I didn't black out this time.

I watched the look on Victor's face as the feral took over, yanking my arms out of the handcuffs.

It was very strange, seeing through my eyes, but not being in control of my body. I watched as the feral made me rampage through the building, attacking anyone who got in my way. I was crying internally as I grabbed a man in a lab coat, picked him up by his neck, and threw him down the corridor.

After attacking so many people that I lost count, I guess the feral finally got tired. It took me back to the room I'd been chained up in, and I passed out on the floor.


	6. A Broken Heart

**Sorry it took so long to update. First my TAFE course started, then my gran died of leukemia. I'm doing alright, but I've just been having trouble concentrating for more than an hour or so.**

 **So here's the chapter finally! I love all you guys.**

* * *

The first thing I felt as I came back into consciousness was pain. My whole body ached, and I could barely move. I opened my eyes, flinching as a bright light shined in my face.

"I'm sorry, Val. I didn't want to hurt you this much."

I looked over at Victor. He was sitting on the edge of a chair, his elbows resting on his legs.

"Why are you here?"

"I wanted to apologise, and give you this." He held out an ankh necklace that looked exactly like my old one.

"How did you get that? It was a one of a kind."

"I replaced it with a fake one right after I brought you here, before you woke up. It was clearly special, so I wasn't going to break the real one."

I took it out of his hand and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry it had to be this way. I never wanted to hurt you so much."

"Get out."

"Please, let me make it up to you."

I felt my face flush in anger, and I hit him, an explosion of blue fire also suddenly coming out of my hand.

He looked surprised, but confused, even as the cuts I'd left on his face began to heal.

"How...?" He began, looking down at the fire that was still radiating out of my hand.

"Get out." I demanded, pulling the fire back in.

He silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

I climbed out of the bed, and walked to the window. Closing my eyes, I willed the fire out. It didn't take long before I could make it come and go as I wanted.

The curtains were a beautiful cream colour, and I was worried that I would destroy them, but I had to try things. I reached out, and touched them, the fire jumping quickly from my hands. It covered the curtains in seconds, but they didn't burn. I grabbed them, confused by what was going on.

 _Hellcat._

I looked around, then realised that it was the Professor speaking in my head.

 _The daughter of Bastet and Set. The goddess of cats and love, and the god of disorder and violence. You are manipulating the hellfire. It can destroy anything, but only if you want it to._

 _I'm sorry it took us so long to find you. He had you in a telepathic-blocked room. Scott and Logan are nearly there, and they'll bring you back._

I sat on the bed, tears slowly rolling down my cheeks. It's hard to know who to trust when anyone could turn on me, just like that.

Looking outside at the trees, I could see someone leaping between them. I turned away, wrapping my arms around myself. Things were much easier when I was just taking care of myself. Sure I was lonely, but at least I knew who I could count on.

After a few moments, there was a knock on the window. I ignored it, and next thing I knew, there was the sound of the window smashing.

"Oy, Val. Come on, it's time to go."

I turned and found Logan climbing in the broken window. Shaking my head, I looked down at the floor, unable to meet his eye.

"Listen... I know he hurt you, and he's a dick, but he can't now. So let us take you home and help you get better."

I pushed him away, trying to will him to leave. He didn't seem to get the message, and he grabbed my arm, pulling me to the window. When I tried to yank my arm back, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, carrying me out of the window, even as I struggled against him.

As he ran, with me hanging over his shoulder, a loud siren began to blare through the facility. He began to run faster, dashing around trees, deeper into the forest.

I closed my eyes, giving in to him carrying me. Finally, we came to the x-men's plane, where he dropped me on a chair and tried to buckle me in. I kicked him away, my anger taking over me, and throwing me out of control. Lashing out, I punched him in the cheek as I ran past. My feet thudded against the metal of the plane, and I could see the forest getting closer and closer. I was 2 steps away when I was grabbed from behind and dragged back. For the second time in a week, a needle was plunged into my body, knocking me out within seconds.


	7. Out of Control

As I slowly regained consciousness, I could feel someone gently placing me down on a bed. I slowly opened my eyes and found myself, once again, in a strange room. Pressing a hand to my forehead, I carefully sat up. When my brain cleared, I leapt up and pulled at the door, trying to get out.

Sit down, Valeria. You're in the safe room. We can't let you out until you've brought your feral mind under control.

I sat on the bed, leaning against the wall, my arms crossed over my chest. I pushed my hair out of my eyes, anger boiling up inside of me and mixing with fear and betrayal. I closed my eyes as it exploded in my brain. As my claws slid out, I threw myself at the door, using my extra strength to try and get out. Unfortunately, all I succeeded in doing was dislocating my shoulder.

As I collapsed to the floor, my arm dangling uselessly beside me, I began to cry. I also cursed my feral mind for making stupid decisions then leaving me to deal with them. After a few moments of sitting there, I realised my healing abilities weren't going to help my shoulder whilst it was out of place. I clenched my jaw, leaned against the toilet door frame, and pushed hard. With a clunk, my arm popped back into place, sending pain flying through my whole body.

My brain and heart were both racing and I knew I was no longer in control. I was slowly working out what caused my feral mind to gain control. This hopefully meant that I was gaining a small sense of control.

"Take some deep breaths, Val."

I looked up, seeing Logan's eyes peeking in through a slit in the door.

"Leave me alone." I whispered, angrily.

I could feel the primal urge in my body try and make me rip his throat out in anger. I forced it down, leaping onto the bed and burying my face in the pillow. My body quickly relaxed, and I sank into sleep.

* * *

I awoke suddenly, my heart pounding so hard I thought it was going to burst out of my chest. I had been in the safe room for an unknown number of days, but I hadn't really had much sleep. I was having bad dreams, of death and fire and destruction.

Sitting up, I closed my eyes, thinking about the one person who had truly understood me. Victor had tortured me, broken my heart and betrayed me, but I couldn't get him out of my head. It was awful.

As another image of him flashed in front of my eyes, I felt my feral mind flare up again. I took a deep breath and tried to push it down, but it was too late.

It pushed me to the edge of my mind, and began to rage around the room. I watched as I picked up the mattress and shredded it with my claws. I watched as I desperately tried to escape the room, throwing myself against the door, trying to kick it down, breaking and healing bone after bone.

I guess even the feral gets tired, because after a while I collapsed and suddenly found myself in control again, lying on the floor, every muscle and bone in my body aching. I grabbed the pillow off the ruins of the bed and placed it under my head, praying for some sleep and some peace.

I lay there for hours, trying not to move. Any movement I made caused serious pain. It seemed that any injuries I endured when my feral was in control took a bit longer to heal.

I was also beginning to realise that pain seemed to be a trigger, no matter whether it was physical or mental. So every time I moved or thought about Victor, the feral flared up again.

"No," I began quietly, "I won't let you control me anymore. I am in control!"

I pushed against the feral mind. As I forced it back, I began to wonder if letting the feral out slowly would give me control over it.

I decreased the force I was using against it, feeling it simmer below the surface of my consciousness. Holding it there, I took a few deep breaths, and waited a moment or two.

When I was feeling more in control, I let it right out. I closed my eyes and waited. After a few minutes, I realised that I hadn't been pushed to the back. As the blue flames spread up my arms again, I stretched my body, enjoying the new feeling of power that was rushing through it.

I released the feral power, allowing it to sink back inside me, and lay down on the floor, quickly falling asleep.

I spent the next few days practicing that control over and over until I could do it without thinking. It was strange, finally being in control of the feral and being able to call on it when I want it. I did enjoy it, but it also scared me. There was a lot of power, and I wasn't used to being in control of that much.

I was seated cross-legged on the floor when the door opened, and Logan walked in.

"Wow, you really trashed this place, didn't ya bub." He commented, looking around. Then he held out his hand for me to take.

"Can I... can I come out now?" I asked, as he helped me stand up.

"Sure can. Everyone is dying to see you."


	8. The Ferals

I was sitting in the TV room, watching a Simpsons marathon. I'd been back in the school for a few days now, but I was having trouble readjusting.

"Hey Val. How's your day going?"

I turned to look in the direction of the familiar voice and found Alex walking in.

"Pretty well. I don't have any classes today, so I'm just chilling."

He sat down beside me, taking my hand. I flinched slightly, not knowing how to tell him that I couldn't be with him anymore.

I stayed there for a few minutes, awkwardly holding his hand, until I couldn't take it any longer. I fled the room, running to the edge of the forest and sitting in the sun.

Closing my eyes, I concentrated on the sun pouring down on me.

"Did something happen, bub?" Logan asked, sitting down next to me.

"I don't really know. Something happened to me at that facility. Now I can't get him out of my head."

He sighed, and turned to face me. "He's angry, and unfortunately, unlike us, he makes the choice to let that anger control him. He used to be a lot calmer, until..." He trailed off.

"Until what? He said you took something from him. Something that he loved. That's why he wants to get rid of the x-men. To show you how it feels to lose something you love."

"I didn't technically take something from him. I left him. He'd been taking care of me since we were kids, and we pretty much did everything together. When we were old enough, we joined the army. We fought together in world war 1 and world war 2. After that, we were recruited by a man named William Stryker, into a black ops team. When he tried to get us to kill a village full of innocent people, I walked out, leaving Victor behind. He's never forgiven me. "

I was silent for a moment. "That's awful. But it explains why he hates you so much. Doesn't explain why I can't get him out of my head though."

"Just one of the mysteries of mutation I guess." He stood up and ruffled my hair. "Try not to get into any more trouble okay?"

I nodded, and watched him leave.

Once he was gone, I climbed up the big tree, relishing in the fact that the bark no longer sent me spiraling out of control. I sat at the top, watching and listening to the animals go about their days.

I had no idea what I was going to do. I knew that I couldn't keep stringing Alex along, but I didn't know whether I should just leave again. I wanted some form of understanding as to why I couldn't get Victor out of my head.

As I sat there, a familiar smell hit my nose, and I eagerly jumped out of the tree, landing gracefully on the grass.

"Victor?" I whispered, listening to the forest around me. I could hear him running, his footsteps thumping along the ground.

He stopped in front of me, and held out his hand. "Come back with me, Val. You and me, we're meant to be together."

"I..."

Suddenly he was knocked to the side. After a moment of shock, I realised that Logan had tackled him, and they were currently fighting.

"Logan, what the hell are you doing?" I shouted, trying to grab him and pull him off.

"He is not taking you back, Val." He replied, as he stood up, pushing Victor against a tree.

"I can deal with this on my own."

He ignored me, continuing to punch Victor.

I closed my eyes, and took a deep breath, releasing my feral.

"I said," My voice boomed across the forest, "I can deal with this on my own."

Logan pulled away and looked at me, his eyes wide in surprise.

"Val, you know this is a bad idea." Logan tried to reason with me.

"Leave now, or I'll make you leave."

He opened his mouth to say something, decided not to, then turned and walked away.

I turned to face Victor, watching as the last of the bruises on his face faded.

"What did you do to me?" I asked, crossing my arms over my chest. "Why can't I get your face out of my mind?"

"I didn't do anything. We imprinted. It's a biological thing, I don't really understand it, but it's something that ferals do."

He reached out and touched his hand to my face. "Come with me. I can help you get to your most powerful. We could be anything we want. Anyone who ever hurt us, we could show them how much it hurt."

I pulled away. "Leave me alone. Please, Victor. I can't deal with you right now."


	9. My Lover, My Mate

**2 chapters in one day! You guys are so lucky!**

* * *

I walked down the corridor, listening to the students chatting and running past as they went about their day. As I wrapped my arms around myself, I knew that I couldn't take it any longer. I was 21, but I didn't seem to be able to make this decision for myself.

On the one hand, I had Alex. He was caring, friendly and fun. He made me feel like I was a normal girl. He seemed to understand me. I loved hanging out and watching movies with him.

Then there was Victor. He was rough, animalistic and strong. He made me feel like I belonged. Like I was powerful. But I barely knew him. But I wanted to know him. I didn't know if it was the imprint, or if it was just plain curiousity, but I really wanted to know what life would be like with him.

I decided that I needed to be honest with myself. As much as Alex seemed to understand, he would never completely understand like Victor could.

I sat down on the couch in the TV room, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. I had made the choice, but I knew that it would hurt at least one person, and I didn't want to have to deal with that.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Alex asked, as he sat down beside me.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I wiped my tears away, trying not to worry him.

He wrapped an arm around me, holding me close.

"Everything's going to be okay. You've done heaps in the past few weeks, and nobody expects you to be strong all the time, alright?"

He took my face in his hands and tried to kiss me, but I gently pushed him away.

"I'm sorry, I can't."

"Can't what?" He crossed his arms.

"I can't be with you." I didn't want to lie to him, but it had to be done. "After everything that's happened, I think I should just focus on myself."

He looked over my face for a few moments.

"You're lying!" He snapped, suddenly angry. "It's him, isn't it? You love that filthy feral! What is wrong with you? He tortured you until you were so broken that you couldn't control yourself!"

I felt my bottom lip begin to tremble as I came close to tears again.

"I'm so sorry, Alex. I imprinted on him, I don't have any choice about this."

"Yes, you do! Don't go with him! You could stay here with me. We were happy before he changed you."

I stood up. "I can't change the way things are now. I'm sorry that things have ended up this way, but we have to make the best with what we have."

Suddenly he slapped me. I pressed my hand to my cheek, bursting into tears at the same time.

Calm down, both of you. This is not the way to deal with problems. Alex, how dare you use violence to make yourself feel better. Valeria did the right thing by talking to you, even if she did tell a small lie. I want you two to go to separate rooms and calm yourselves.

Once the Professor finished talking, I fled the room.

I ran to the small garden just outside the forest, and sat beside the pond. I dipped my hand in, and played with the fish, smiling slightly as they nibbled at my fingers.

"Are you feeling better?"

I looked up, noticing the Professor rolling towards me.

I nodded.

"Things have really changed for you, haven't they?

Again, I nodded.

"Are you sure you know what you want?"

I was silent for a moment before I replied.

"When I met Alex, I thought that I could see a future here, with him. I was sure that everything was going to work out for me. But after everything that's happened, I can't see a future with him. I can't even see a future here at all. No matter what happened before, I know that out there, with Victor, is a world that I want to explore. I don't belong here anymore, Professor."

This time he nodded. "I know. But I want you to understand that there will always be a place for you here, if anything ever changes."

He gently patted my head and ruffled my hair before heading back to the school.

I sat there for a few more minutes, wondering how to proceed from here. I had no idea of how to find Victor, but I figured the best place to start would be at the big tree.

I slowly walked to the tree, ignoring the fear that was beginning to creep into my mind. I was terrified that I would never be able to find him again.

As I walked, I listened to a small mouse that was heading in the same direction as me. It was just a little thing, but I could tell it had a purpose. It was collecting food for its family. At that moment, I wished that I had a purpose.

The sun began to set whilst I continued on.

Finally, after what seemed like at least an hour, I stopped at the tree. I rested my hands against it, focusing on the different textures of the bark and the movement of bugs underneath it. I closed my eyes and sniffed.

I could smell sap and various animals. I continued to breathe in through my nose, trying to find Victor's scent.

Walking around the tree as I sniffed, I eventually found it. I began to follow it, touching each tree as I passed, to keep myself grounded.

A few minutes later, I left the forest. I continued to follow his scent to a small, rowdy pub at the centre of town.

I stood outside for a few minutes, debating whether I should go in or just leave and forget about all of this.

I was about to turn and leave when the door opened and Victor walked out. At first I thought he was just heading home, but then he walked right up to me.

"How did you know I was out here?" I asked.

"The same way you knew I was in that pub. I could smell you." He brushed a stray hair out of my face.

I looked into his dark eyes and knew that I'd made the right choice. He grabbed my hand and yanked me against him.

"Why are you here?" He asked, softly.

Even though I hadn't really known him long, it was still strange to hear him speak so softly and gently.

"To tell you how I feel."

He tilted his head to the side. "And how do you feel?"

"I don't know why and I don't know how, but I love you, Victor. It's this stupid, clichéd situation that I've seen in a hundred awful romances that I hate, but now that it's happened to me, I guess it isn't that stupid after all."

Next thing I knew, he was kissing me. As he wrapped his arms around me, I felt a warmth spreading across my chest.

After a few moments, he pulled away.

"Come with me." He took my hand and we began to walk away.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see."


	10. A Fire Inside

"We're here, Val."

I looked up and out the front window of the car at a small, cosy farmhouse.

"This is yours?" I asked, as we got out.

He took my hand, and pulled me close. "I bought it a few years ago for the seclusion."

"It's beautiful."

After giving me a small kiss, he dragged me inside. He walked me around on a tour of the farm, leading me by the hand, quietly talking about each room.

Later, I was sitting on the kitchen bench, listening as he spoke on the phone to someone. He was talking about a mutant, someone with the power to manipulate fire. It was nice to watch him be normal, not violent.

As I watched him, I found myself smiling at his funny, calm attitude that I'd never seen before. It was a little scary to realise just how much Logan's leaving had affected him.

I knew that if I didn't help Victor get over this betrayal, it would destroy him. I didn't want to be around when that happened.

Hearing him finish up, I snapped out of my thoughts. He lifted me up into his arms, pressing his lips to mine. I pulled myself out of his grasp, falling gracefully to the floor. Then I pushed him against the wall, yanking his shirt up over his head. His hands slid down my spine and into the back pockets of my shorts. As our bodies reacted to the primal connection between us, I was finally able to escape my mind.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up beside Victor. It was very nice to wake up with his arms around me. As he was sleeping quite deeply, I gently moved his arms and crept out of the room, almost silently shutting the door behind me.

I walked out of the house, and sat down on the grass, watching as the sun began to rise over the mountains in the distance. It was clearly going to be a beautiful day, but I couldn't get excited for it. I knew it would only be a short time before Victor got up, and I needed to work out what I was going to say to him.

Unfortunately, it was only a few minutes before I heard him open and close the door. I stood up and waited for him to walk over. He didn't speak, just wrapped an arm around me.

I turned to face him, pulling my necklace off.

"I want you to have this." I handed it to him, noticing the look of surprise on his face.

"But this is your favourite necklace. I can't take this from you."

I shook my head and reached around his neck, placing the necklace on him. He looked down at it, then up at me, sadness in his dark eyes.

"Are you leaving?" He asked.

"I don't know. But I can't just sit around whilst you destroy yourself with your anger."

"My brother betrayed me. You can't honestly expect me to forgive him that quickly."

"Quickly? It was over 20 years ago! I get that mutants with healing abilities like ours are basically immortal, but that doesn't mean 20 years of anger is a short time. It's eating you up. Soon there'll be nothing left of you except the anger."

"I'm in control. I'll be fine!"

I took a step away, slightly fearful at his rage.

"Don't yell at me, Victor. I'm only trying to help. I don't want to see you go down this path. I love you so much, but I can't be here if this is how you want to live your life."

He turned away and looked out at the mountains. When I tried to take his hand, he pulled away from me.

"Talk to me, please. I just want to help you."

When he stayed silent, I gently touched his shoulder and walked inside.


	11. A Change of Heart

"Hey Logan. Listen, I need a favour."

"Anything, bub. What can I do for you?" I could hear him smiling.

"I need you to come here and try to repair your relationship with your brother. He's growing more and more irritable."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a moment. I was concerned that he wasn't going to agree to help.

"Alright. I'll be around in half an hour."

I hung up the phone, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath. This could either go really well or really badly.

"Who were you on the phone to?"

I turned to find Victor in the doorway. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the door frame.

"Just a friend."

"Just a friend? A friend who needs to come here and repair his relationship with me? Do you think I'm stupid? Why would you ask Logan to come over here?"

I looked at the floor, tears beginning to roll down my cheeks. "Because you have to move on. You need to talk to him and take control of your anger."

He turned and stormed out of the house. I tried to follow him, but he pushed me away. I stopped at the door and watched him angrily walk towards the forest.

Around 10 minutes later, I heard Logan's motorbike pull up. Running outside, I hoped that I could make it to him before Victor did.

I stopped next to the bike, just as Victor came bursting out of the forest, legging it towards us. I thought he was just gonna mow me over, but he curved around to take out Logan. They tumbled to the ground, punching and scratching at each other.

"Stop it! Both of you!" I shouted at them.

I tried to grab Victor's shirt, and pull him away, but he threw me aside.

Standing up and dusting myself off, I realised that maybe this was the best way for them to sort things out. So I walked away, back into the house.

I watched out the window, as they kept attacking each other. Every so often, I could hear shouting, from one or both of them.

The fighting continued for hours, and I tried to ignore it, turning the tv volume up as much as my ears could take. I tried to filter out the sounds of the shouting and fighting, but apparently it was impossible.

Eventually, I managed to block the men out.

I closed my eyes, listening to the movie as I slowly fell asleep.

* * *

When I opened my eyes, the movie was finished and all I could hear was voices talking. I walked to the window and looked out, seeing them sitting on the grass together.

I quietly walked out of the house, putting the stop against the door so that it didn't slam. Then I sat on the edge of the porch and listened to them speak.

"She's good for you. I hope you realise that." Logan commented. "She's strong and will keep you in control."

"I know, Logan. But she's still in her early years, still violent."

"And you aren't?"

There was a silent moment.

"Look, Victor, I know that you and I will probably never be close again. All I ask is that you treat Val properly. She's a little crazy, and quite feral, but that just makes her perfect for you."

I smiled slightly, happy that Logan approved.

"I will. I love her, Logan. It's weird how she makes me feel normal again."

I slowly walked down to them, my hands tucked into my shorts pockets. They were quiet as I sat down between them.

"So, is everyone at least civil now?" I asked, as I took Victor's hand.

"Close enough, anyway." Logan replied. "I'm going to head off now, the Professor wants me to take some of the students on a night trip to the museum. We have a new batch of night students, and I'm the only one who can stay up all night, apparently." He stood up, and began to walk back to his bike.

"Wait, Logan." I ran over to him. "Tell the Professor that if he ever needs anything, he can give us a call."

"I will." He ruffled my hair.

I punched him lightly, and walked back to Victor. He wrapped his arms around me and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" He asked, a large smirk on his face.

I hung my head, sheepishly looking at the ground. "Maybe."

He playfully shoved me. "Learn anything interesting?"

"Maybe." I kissed him. "I love you too.


	12. Repaired

I jogged along the edge of the property, the rain pouring down over my face. It was an awful, cold day, 5 months after I moved in to the farmhouse.

As my feet thudded in the mud, sending dirt flying everywhere, I heard another set of footprints following me. I stopped, and turned, waiting for Victor to reach me.

"What's up? You never interrupt my daily jog." I pulled my headphones off.

"Alex called early. He has an emergency class at the usual time, but he still wanted to chat. He's on hold."

"I better not keep him waiting then." I pressed a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you after your hunt then."

I was about to walk away, when he grabbed my arm and yanked me close. He kissed me hard, then ran off into the forest.

I ran back to the house, stopping to squeeze out my clothes and hair, so that I didn't drip too much on the floor. Then I quickly got to the phone, and picked it up.

"Hey Alex. What's up?"

"Not much, really. I've just been running around, trying to help organise the graduating ceremony for the finishing students." He sounded a little tired, but mostly happy.

"That's really cool! Are you having fun?"

"It's been pretty good. Um... I've started dating Kitty."

"You sound odd. Is everything okay?"

He was silent for a moment. "Yeah, yeah. I just didn't know how to tell you. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Oh Alex. That's sweet, but I wouldn't be uncomfortable. I have someone in my life now. You know that I'm happy. Don't worry about my feelings okay?"

"Alright. I miss our movie nights."

"That's sweet. I'll chat to you next week." I hung up quickly. I wasn't upset at his dating Kitty. I was upset that I didn't really belong in that world anymore. I was just too different from them.

It was around 5pm by the time I finished the call. I walked to the kitchen and began to pull the ingredients for the dinner I had planned, out of the cupboard. Victor cooks everyday except Tuesdays, which is his hunting day. I didn't mind having to cook. He loved coming home after a hunt to a nice warm dinner.

I turned on the TV, and began to watch the news as I cooked. There was a story about a guy rescuing a small baby from being hit by a train. I smiled slightly, happy that the baby was okay. As I fried up the vegetables, a sadder story came on. Someone had massacred a bunch of people in an office building. It was an awful story. Apparently, the people had been bled dry through a single hole in their femural arteries.

I quickly changed the channel, finding something happier for whilst I cooked.

Dinner was soon ready, just a tasty, simple stir fry. I put a lid on the wok and settled down to wait for Victor to come home.

I was almost asleep when there was a small knock on the door. With a sigh, I got up, pulled a jumper on and walked to the door.

Opening it, I found a young man there. He was tall, with midnight black hair and amber coloured eyes. His skin was just darker than pale, and he stood tall and straight, dressed in a nice suit.

"Hello Valeria. My name is Daimon Hellstrom. I've come to take you home to where you belong."

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**


	13. Author's Playlist

_Some people have pm'ed asking whether I have a certain playlist I listen to whilst I'm writing. Truth is, sometimes I listen to music and sometimes I watch TV._

 _So I've decided that at the end of each story, I will write up a list of the songs I've been listening to and TV shows I've been watching._

 ** _Songs:_**

 _Hey DJ, by Kontrust_

 _Dance, by Kontrust_

 _Love Decay, Liv Kristine_

 _Suckerpunch, Delain_

 _Einsam, Megaherz_

 _Miserable Me, Phantasma_

 _Army of the Night, Powerwolf_

 _Ain't That Kinda Girl, DIEMONDS_

 _Inside the Fire, Disturbed_

 _The Sound of Silence, Disturbed_

 _Inis Mona, Eluveitie_

 ** _TV Shows:_**

 _House, MD._

 _Community_

 _The Regular Show_

 _Trollied_


End file.
